


Sparring

by miera



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Mitchell finds out that Elizabeth Weir plays dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring

When Cameron suggested some light sparring to unwind, he really shouldn't have been surprised when Elizabeth beat the crap out of him by cheating.

He figured Elizabeth could use some practice. From what he could gather, she spent almost all her time in meetings or managing crises and probably didn't get much chance to exercise. OK he'd also heard stories of her arguing with both Sumner back in the day and then Sheppard about carrying a gun and self-protection. John might not be able to get her to learn to defend herself, but Cameron was just a friend, not a subordinate. He thought he might be able to help.

He hadn't counted on Elizabeth in bike shorts that emphasized how fantastically long her legs were, and a tank top. Her hair was pulled back somehow and after a few minutes of him pinning her loosely and then letting her go, there was a sheen of perspiration across her neck and her collarbone. She had a really graceful neck, and he could see freckles scattered across the pale skin above her breasts.

It was the image of licking the sweat off her throat that did him in. Elizabeth must have been sneaking off to play with Teyla on the sly without Sheppard knowing. Her arm strength sucked, but her legs were a different story. She took his knee out while he was distracted and he tumbled onto his back.

She was on him in a heartbeat, straddling him in a way that had to be deliberate. No grown woman would kneel over a man right there without knowing what it would do to him. Reflexively his hands went to her hips, although he couldn't say whether he meant to hold her off or tug her down more firmly onto his groin.

She placed her hands on either side of his head and all that training he'd gotten from the Sodan? Gone. Along with a lot of his blood supply suddenly flowing south. "Do you yield, Colonel?"

She was smirking at him and he could smell her even more clearly now. And the way her hips were rubbing against him just ever-so-slightly was undoubtedly deliberate.

But his honor as an Air Force officer and the commander of SG-1 was on the line here.

He raised his head up, looking at her lips. Elizabeth froze, but she didn't pull back, and a darting glance showed him she was looking at his mouth. He was almost kissing her when he twisted, knocking Elizabeth onto her back and rolling on top of her. In a flash he had her wrists pinned on either side of her head.

However she didn't look at all intimidated. She was grinning and when she arched her back, her hips rolled against his. Oh, right. Evidence of his surrender wasn't exactly hidden here. Still, he was on top. "Do you yield, Doctor?"

She feigned thoughtfulness. "What's in it for me?"

He couldn't resist. He pushed his hips down into hers, highly gratified by the little gasp and the shudder he got. Elizabeth rolled her eyes at his smirk, but her cheeks turned pink.

"Not enough?" he asked. She shook her head.

He let go of her wrists and bent down, and this time he let his lips close the distance to hers completely. Elizabeth's nails dragged over his scalp and he had to remind himself they were in the gym where someone could see this. He pulled away and told her, smugly, "And there's more where that came from."

"Hmm, well I have one condition on my surrender."

He could see the twinkle in her eye. "Which is?"

"I get to be on top."


End file.
